I love the vilains!
by Mlle Terribeule Pesta
Summary: Red X donne un étrange rendez-vous à Deathstroke car il veut lui faire une proposition... Red X/Deathstorke, rating M à cause du lemon du dernier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Teen Titans

**Paring:** Deathstroke/Red X

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Teen Titans ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Red X donne un rendez-vous à Deathstroke...

**Note:** J'aime bien Red X, je trouve qu'il a de la classe, comme Deathstroke! ^^

**I love the vilains!**

Une alarme sonna. Elle prévint Deathstroke que quelqu'un cherchait à le contacter. Celui-ci débuta la communication. Un masque représentant une tête de mort avec un X rouge sur le front apparut.

« Red X... »

« Bonsoir, Deathstroke. Pas trop abîmé par ta défaite écrasante contre les Jeunes Titans? »

« Je te conseillerais vivement de ne pas me provoquer si tu veux rester vivant. »

Un petit silence se fit où le mercenaire était sûr que son interlocuteur riait mentalement de lui.

« Je voulais...te demander quelque chose. »

« Quelque chose? »

Que pouvait bien lui vouloir ce petit voleur de bas étages?

« Je n'aime pas parler de ce genre de chose par écrans interposés, je préférerais un face-à-face. »

« Pourquoi accepterais-je? »

« Parce qu'il se peut que nous ayons un objectif commun. »

Que voulait-il dire par là? Que lui aussi ambitionnait de détruire les Jeunes Titans?

« 23h au square des hooligans. Essaie de ne pas trop te faire désirer, la patience n'est pas une de mes qualité. »

Fin de la communication. Etrange. Vraiment étrange... Deathstroke trouvait étonnant que Red X désire la perte des Jeunes Titans. De plus, ils ne s'étaient rencontrés qu'une fois, lorsque Brother Blood avait voulu créer une nouvelle H.I.V.E. avec l'aide des pires méchants. Le projet était mort _in utero _(qui n'a même pas vu le jour)_,_ vu le caractère irascible de certain d'entre eux. Néanmoins, ce fut une très bonne occasion pour voir qui voulait la perte des Titans, et ils étaient nombreux.

Red X arriva en retard, et pendant toute la pseudo-réunion, on ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait été convié. On aurait dit un touriste. Le voleur s'était approché de lui pour se présenter, car il voulait rencontrer « le grand méchant des méchants », selon son expression. Deathstroke se présenta et lui dit qu'il avait entendu parler de lui. Fin de la discussion, ça n'avait pas été plus loin. Le mercenaire s'affala sur son fauteuil. C'était un piège. Un piège vraiment pitoyable, mais il allait y aller, pour donner une bonne correction à ce Red X. Ca lui apprendra à sous-estimer Deathstroke.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Teen Titans

**Paring:** Deathstroke/Red X

**Genre:** Romance, humour

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Teen Titans ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Red X fait une étrange proposition à Deathstroke...

**Note:** J'aime bien Red X, je trouve qu'il a de la classe, comme Deathstroke! ^^

**I love the vilains!**

**Chapter 2**

Le square des hooligans avait été ainsi nommé car il y avait quelques années un gang de hooligans avait élu domicile ici. Les Jeunes Titans s'étaient chargés de leur cas et depuis le square était un lieu presque désert. Ceux qu'on rencontrait là-bas étaient généralement des SDF ou des drogués. Deathstroke arriva avec dix minutes d'avance et s'installa sur un vieux banc près de la rampe de skateboard. Si ce petit freluquet qui avaient mis en déroute quelques fois les Jeunes Titans grâce à un coup de bol espérait vaincre le plus grand ennemi des Titans en question, il se trompait très lourdement.

« Je suis content de voir que tu es arrivé avant moi. »

Le mercenaire se tourna et vit alors Red X adossé un lampadaire brisé.

« Alors? Pourquoi voulais-tu me rencontrer? »

« J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Le jeune voleur se dirigea alors dans le hangar du square avec Deathstroke. Le hangar avait été transformé en une sorte d'appartement.

« Voilà l'endroit où je vis. »

Red X se dirigea vers un coin du hangar où se trouvait des dizaine d'ordinateur high-tech avec une grande table de travail où des feuilles étaient jonchées dessus. Le voleur pianota sur l'un des ordinateurs et un disque sortit du lecteur. Il le prit et le tendit au méchant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Tu le découvriras en lisant le CD sur ton ordi. »

Ensuite, le jeune homme fouilla sur la table, et tendit plusieurs feuilles à l'homme en face de lui.

« Ce sont toutes les informations que j'ai pu récolter sur les Jeunes Titans. En fait, j'aimerais que tu m'aide à m'introduire dans leur tour. »

Deathstroke regarda pendant quelques instants Red X en silence, puis se mit à rire.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter de t'aider? »

« Sincèrement? Non, mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes une chance de te convaincre. »

« Arrête de rêver, tu n'arriveras _jamais_ à me convaincre! »

« Si je ne réussis pas à te convaincre, tu pourras faire de moi ce qu'il te plaira, maintenant que tu sais où j'habite. »

Le mercenaire sembla réfléchir pendant quelques minutes à l'étrange proposition du voleur.

« Bon. Viens avec moi. Je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas me convaincre! »

Deathstroke n'avait pas pu alors voir le sourire caché par le masque de Red X.


	3. Chapter 3

**Auteur:** Ayko Terribeule-pesta

**Série:** Teen Titans

**Paring:** Deathstroke/Red X

**Genre:** Romance, humour, **lemon**

**Disclamer:** L'univers de Teen Titans ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Résumé**: Red X soumet ses talents à Deathstroke...

**Note:** Cette fois, le drabble est beaucoup plus long à cause du lemon...

**I love the vilains!**

**Chapter 3**

Red X et Deathstroke arrivèrent enfin au repaire du mercenaire. L'homme se tourna vers le voleur.

« Alors, comment vas-tu faire pour me convaincre? »

« Mmmmh... Comme ça! »

Wilson n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait qu'il se retrouva sur son lit.

« Mais...qu'est-ce que tu fais?! »

« Je vais te convaincre. »

Le jeune homme enleva son masque et arracha celui de Deathstroke et prit ses lèvres d'assaut. Le mercenaire essaya bien de résister mais ce petit freluquet réussit à lui entrouvrir les lèvres pour approfondir le baiser. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à commencer à déshabiller sa victime qui protestait de toutes ses forces. Red X s'attaqua ensuite à la gorge du mercenaire, puis descendit mordiller ses tétons. L'homme se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de gémir. Il se sentait de plus en plus excité par cette situation. Il pouvait sentir le jeune voleur s'attarder sur ses pectoraux avant de descendre lui dévorer la bas-ventre. Le mercenaire pouvait maintenant sentir les mains de Red X frôler son sexe tendu. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, fixait Deathstroke avec un air amusé. L'homme écarquilla les yeux, scandalisé. Non, il ne le _supplierait pas! _Le sourire de son futur amant s'étira.

« Vas-y... S'il te plaît... »

Le voleur accéda à sa demande et vint souffler sur la verge tendue de sa victime, avant de le lécher sur toute sa longueur. Le principal ennemi des Titans se cambra et étouffa un cri. Red X prit ensuite son gland entre ses lèvres et le suçota, avant de prendre totalement en bouche la virilité tendue de son futur amant. Celui-ci haleta, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de crier, et alors qu'il allait jouir, le jeune voleur retira sa bouche. Deathstroke hurla de frustration, mais le jeune homme reprit ses lèvres d'assaut et l'une de ses mains descendit lui masser les fesses, alors que deux doigts lorgnaient son intimité...

« Mmmh... Aaah... Non... Ne... Ne me touche pas... Ici! »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son future amant et il sentit deux doigts se frayer un chemin en lui. Le mercenaire poussa un petit cri de surprise, et sentit rapidement une nouvelle vague de plaisir en lui. Il embrassa langoureusement Red X avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Il se sentait perdu dans les brumes du plaisir, aussi il ne remarqua pas que le voleur avait retiré ses doigts.

« Mets-toi à quatre pattes. »

Deathstroke ne broncha pas et s'exécuta, haletant.

« Fais ça rapidement. »

« Pourquoi? Tu as honte de te faire sauter par un plus jeune que toi? »

Le mercenaire se contenta de pousser un grognement. Le jeune voleur pénétra lentement son amant. L'homme sous lui avait l'impression que ses entrailles se déchiraient, mais il n'en fit rien paraître. Red X s'immobilisa en lui, puis après un moment, se mit à mouver en Deathstroke. Ses coups de reins étaient puissants, rapides et très précis. Cette fois, le mercenaire ne put retenir ses cris de volupté, et son amant en faisait en même. Ils ne tardèrent pas à jouir en même temps, puis le voleur se retira et s'effondra sur Deathstroke.

« Alors...je t'ai convaincu? »

Haletant, les yeux clos, le mercenaire ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Tout ça... Ta proposition, le hangar... C'était juste un plan pour m'attirer dans ton lit, je me trompe? »

Red X fixa son interlocuteur pendant quelques instants et se mit à rire.

« Grillé... Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai fais ça juste pour t'avoir au moins une nuit. »

« Je suis assez exigeant, j'espère que la prochaine fois, tu sauras me convaincre un peu plus... »

Le voleur se retint à grande peine d'embrasser à pleine bouche son amant.


End file.
